


【红茶会】Canary

by SIYUE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIYUE/pseuds/SIYUE
Summary: 涉及鸦/片，囚禁，角色死亡注意米耀，朝耀都有r/描写





	【红茶会】Canary

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及鸦/片，囚禁，角色死亡注意  
> 米耀，朝耀都有r/描写

一

 

1919年3月，上海

阿尔弗雷德.f.琼斯上/校刚从欧洲那硝烟弥漫的血染之地退下来不久后就被派往东方纸醉金迷的繁华城市-上海。初到上海他还有些不适应，食物人语言，大概就是水土不服心情忧郁。  
同僚们喜欢去夜总会玩乐，那些浓妆艳抹的舞女，美酒美人歌舞，醉生梦死之后他竟然感到一丝空落寂寞，对于这纸醉金迷的日子感到倦怠，他总在寻找什么，一个人一种新的刺激，但是都没有。  
临近四月时再次收到母亲的信函，信函中再次提及那位不太熟还有点阴影的表兄亚瑟·柯克兰。  
他的表哥亚瑟在上海有一家贸易公司，柯克兰集团很久以前就开始在亚洲与欧洲间往返，他们的货物是昂贵的丝绸瓷器茶叶，琼斯上/校在母亲从不愿在他面前谈及母家的生意的态度中也能窥探一二，柯克兰家族的财富决不仅来自这些昂贵的货物。  
阿尔弗雷德对于高傲的柯克兰四兄弟并没有多少好感，往来甚少，但是在母亲的劝诱还有身上异乡的孤寂染个他屈服了。  
亚瑟毕竟还是他的表哥，算是亲人，二来母亲说过柯克兰家族在上海的生意已经做五十年，亚瑟来到这里已经五年之久，在各国租界区与本地政府富商巨贾熟络，他的关系网或许对自己有用。

他去拜访表哥，原本只是走走形式，遇见他是个意外。  
在英租界那所豪华的寓所里他第一次见到王耀，知道世上有这么一个人，他是单薄的美丽的，初见时那黑发黑瞳的美人代表着这个他以往从书中读到的国度，含蓄的美高雅的气质。  
那时他觉得不论是谁都能从王耀身上掠夺到所需要的一切欲求，而现在这只美丽的金丝雀在表哥华丽的笼子里。  
阿尔起初的心思很无聊，他看着表哥对王耀体贴入微，一副恨不得整日捧在手心里是样子感到有意思，平日里那个高傲冷漠的柯克兰少爷现在是个温柔体贴的情人，他的情人还是个黄皮肤的东方人，虽然情人真的很美。

“我夜里会在大世界登台演出。”  
王耀笑着说:“如果琼斯上/校有兴趣可以去，我给你免费。”

“谢谢，有机会一定去。你说话的声音真好听，想必戏也好听。”  
阿尔弗雷德看见他的脸上浮现红晕，他害羞了，为刚刚那一句话。

“谢谢。”

“你叫我阿尔就好，自己人不必生疏。”  
他说着，但见一旁表哥神色凝重，看来这“自己人”会限于他和王耀之间。

表哥的情人，一个漂亮的害羞的东方人，在阿尔的观察之下他又发现一个大秘密，表哥手上的结婚戒指不见了，是不喜欢戴还是在情人面前刻意地摘下，不想被小情人知道他已婚的身份。  
阿尔弗雷德偷偷地看向亚瑟，那双绿眼睛对上他的目光是冷若冰霜，还带着警告的意思，他在一瞬间就心领神会。

 

王耀已经出门，他今晚要登台演出，很抱歉不能陪远道而来的客人共用晚餐，他说这话的时候俨然是女主人才有的姿态。  
他们目送他的背影离开，不一会儿外面传来汽车引擎发动的声音，这时一直沉默的主人让一旁的女仆退下去。

“他真漂亮！”  
阿尔弗雷德语气轻佻地说：“表哥你还真是会享受，有美丽端庄的妻子还有漂亮的小情人。”

“你怎么来了，我不记得我们之间有什么往来？”  
亚瑟沉着脸说道，刚刚仅有的一点亲切感在王耀离开家门之后就荡然无存，他那双绿眼睛冷漠的看着来客，亚瑟从小就很讨厌嬉皮笑脸的表弟，虽然他们没有见过几次。

“他应该不知道你已经有妻子了吧，他看着应该挺清高，应该不会是心甘情愿做情人的那类人。”  
从亚瑟瞬间变化的脸色阿尔知道自己猜对了，王耀的不知道亚瑟有妻子，对于亚瑟的真面目他一无所知。  
“他知道了会怎样，一定会恨你，马上离开你。”

“你说够了没有，你到我这里来就是为了和我谈论我的情人。”  
亚瑟冷笑道：“我们好像不是这么的亲密。”

“当然不是，是妈妈让我来找你的，看看你过得好不好。”

“我很好，带我转达对姑母的问候。”  
亚瑟放下茶杯继续说：“你需要在这里用晚餐吗？”

“那是最好的了，不知道你在这里有没有请一个手艺不错的厨师。”  
琼斯上/校笑问。

“没有，这个家里不需要多余的厨师。”  
亚瑟冷冷地说。

整个晚餐时间都是沉闷的，亚瑟刻意变得沉默寡言，时常在看管家送上来的文件，在晚餐之后阿尔就告辞了，表哥连挽留的语气都没有。阿尔想起他们的关系很坏，大概是从儿时自己弄脏亚瑟的画开始的，那真是一段让他不愿回想的记忆。  
但是这一次的拜访并没有想像中的糟糕，他原本只是想着形式的拜访一次，虽然今晚的一切都像他想象中的沉闷，但是王耀是个意外，阿尔弗雷德想自己一定会记住这张脸很久。

 

转眼到了炎热的七月，琼斯上/校在时隔两月之后再次拜访表哥的府邸。

“亚瑟回英国了。”  
王耀让女仆端上来的是咖啡，他坐在阿尔的对面，因为是亚瑟的亲人，他所见到的亚瑟唯一的亲人，王耀对阿尔十分的热情。

“一个月后是外祖父的生日。”

“是的，亚瑟每年都会在这个时间回英国。”

沉默总是让人觉得尴尬，主人似乎又不擅言谈。琼斯先生在屋子里搜寻着可供谈资的事物，这时他发现一张照片，照片的少女笑靥如花，她的眉目与王耀有几分相似之处。  
“这是你的妹妹？”

“你怎么知道？”  
王耀惊讶地问。

“你们很像。”

“是的，她是我的妹妹，现在在日本读书。”  
王耀看着照片上的女孩眼神也变得温柔，那是兄长特有的温柔包容宠爱，他一定很爱妹妹。阿尔从他的眼神中猜想，琼斯先生忽然之间想起自己好像从未这样看过艾米莉，对于她的悲喜毫无所知，甚至忘记她今年是十八岁还是十七岁，在这时他神经质地在心中责怪自己是个不称职的兄长。

“晓梅十岁的时候父亲就离我们而去，那时我们跟随着师父走南闯北吃了不少苦头。”  
他低声地说着，纤长洁白的手指轻轻地抚摸过照片上女孩的面容。

这似乎也不是一个令人愉快的话题，琼斯上/校轻声说了对不起，又再次陷入沉默之中，王耀说起亚瑟的时候他搪塞几句，因为对于表哥他真是不甚了解，在考虑是不是应该告辞的时王耀忽然说起与亚瑟相识的过程。

 

“在遇到亚瑟之前，我很讨厌洋人，现在也喜欢不起来。”

王耀嘴里说着厌恶但是却露出笑容来，像是回忆起一些甜蜜的往事黑眼睛熠熠生辉，嘴角的笑容就是那满溢出来的甜蜜幸福.这是因为什么,可想而知王耀对于亚瑟了解比谁都要少，阿尔弗雷德这时不禁同情王耀，他的表哥绝非表面那样衣冠楚楚的绅士,王耀如果了解他的真面目一定不会在说起亚瑟的时候露出笑容来。

“所以起初我收到亚瑟的花束时只觉得恶心，将他和那些人归为一类。”

那些人，阿尔想追求王耀的人真不少，看来表哥还是有点手段才能抱的美人归。

“那后来喃？”

“后来，有一次晓梅在路上被一群醉鬼拦住了，你们这些人在这里拥有特权无法无天的。”

王耀的语气里不只是是愤怒还有一种无奈与悲伤，这样的情绪来自他对现实种种的愤慨以及无力。

“亚瑟当时出现了，他救下了晓梅，还把她送回家。”  
王耀笑了笑继续说:“我很感谢他，那时我最珍爱的妹妹。后来他时不时的去大世界，偶尔会交谈几句，亚瑟的当时对语言掌握并不熟练，期间闹出很多笑话，我很多时候都是他的老师。时间久了我们之间熟络起来，我觉得亚瑟人既温柔又善良，和以前遇到的那些洋人和富商们真不一样。”

“温柔善良体贴”他一定是被灌了迷魂汤才会这样，亚瑟·柯克兰从来和这几个词搭不上关系。  
阿尔拿起快要冷掉的咖啡，王耀依然沉醉在过往的记忆里，他们一定有许多快乐的回忆，阿尔相信亚瑟是爱他的，爱着他笼中的金丝雀，但是那种爱绝非是王耀所想要的。  
亚瑟.柯克兰小心翼翼地隐藏起真面目，隐藏已婚的事实和他在一起，亚瑟很了解王耀，他去追求的王耀的时候说的是爱情而非钱财。  
王耀是什么，是他用谎言骗进笼子里的金丝雀？  
在那之后王耀亲自下厨，他的手艺真好，琼斯先生不禁赞叹连连，这一次拜访是令人愉快的，或许在表哥回来之前他可以常过来拜访。  
之后阿尔和同僚一起去了大世界，在那里目睹王耀台上的风姿。  
阿尔弗雷德对戏剧并没有研究，但是台上的王耀身姿优美嗓音清亮，在那厚重的脸谱之下露出那双黑眼睛更加的勾魂，或许这就是绝色吧，台上艳惊四座台下清秀佳人。

“你看上那个姓王的戏子了？”  
同僚在回程的车上问：“我刚刚看见你去后台了，去碰了一鼻子灰吧！”

“为什么这么说？”  
阿尔笑问，他只是去后台问候一声，竟然来了就去见见他，这几月王耀的影子总是忽然出现在他眼角余光中。

“他年少成名又是绝色，许多达官显贵都打过他的主意，但是偏偏他软硬不吃，在上海可是很有名的。”  
同僚玩味地笑道：“不过后来柯克兰家的少爷终是如愿以偿抱得美人归，也不知道他使了什么高明的手段。”

“我的表哥向来手段高明，不论是情场上还是商场上。”  
阿尔在同僚惊讶的目光中笑着继续说：“我不过是去问候一声，那敢有什么想法。你要知道小时候我顽皮弄脏了他的古画，当时他就拿着枪毫不犹豫地对我的脑袋开枪。”  
阿尔用手指指着脑袋“嘣”的一声，两人不在谈论这个话题，转而聊聊夜总会的舞女和领事大人的风流韵事。  
这时阿尔弗雷德忽然想起那张被他弄脏的古画，来自这个国家的古画，画上有红梅有一个衣袂飘飘少女。他模模糊糊地回想，最终画中人与台上的王耀重合，再也分离不出。

 

 

 

二

 

阿尔弗雷德是在十二月的平安夜舞会上再次见到王耀的，在这些欧洲人的聚会他的存在引人瞩目，他穿着一身白色的长衫家将一头长发束在脑后，这样朴素的穿着在盛装出席的人群里反而十分的显眼。  
阿尔一眼就看见他，但是他的身边一直有亚瑟相伴，琼斯上/校就变得连问候都不想上前去了。

“阿尔好久不见。”

王耀主动上来打招呼，他笑容满面神采奕奕，眉目含笑的模样真是刺眼，阿尔忽然有一个邪恶的想法，要是现在在他的耳边轻轻地说，他温柔体贴的爱人其实早已有家室，来自法兰西的社交名媛，美丽高贵，人人都夸他们郎才女貌，天设地造的一对，不知道王耀会露出怎样的表情。

“好久不见，你过的好吗？”  
阿尔微笑着说，他的目光有意地停留在王耀的面容上，刻意地与他四目相对。  
“看你一脸幸福的样子，想必和表哥生活十分愉快。”

“是的。”  
亚瑟轻轻地搂住王耀的肩膀回答，那双绿眼睛正戒备地注视着琼斯上/校，他的存在是十分刺眼的，柯克兰先生直觉表弟会破坏他平静的生活。

“阿尔有空就到家里来作客，我们随时欢迎你的到来。”

“谢谢，我会来的。”  
阿尔礼貌地回答，他再次留意了亚瑟的手，他的手上戴着戒指，而王耀的手上也戴着戒指，另一对戒指。  
那晚宴会结束时天空中落下雪花，亚瑟用大衣将他的情人包裹在怀里，他们站在空旷的花园里很久，相依相偎就像一对完美的璧人，亚瑟亲吻他的额头，一脸宠溺的笑容，他轻声在王耀的耳边说了什么，王耀抬起头惊喜地笑了。  
来年的一月，阿尔再次被同僚拉着去了大世界，虽然他也是可以推脱的，但是忽然之间他有种冲动，去见他，那怕是远远地看着他台上的身影也好，在这种心情的怂恿下琼斯上/校和同僚一起来到大世界，见到了王耀。

 

“是柯克兰让你来的。”  
王耀冰冷地问，阿尔弗雷德被他的神情吓到了，那冰冷的毫无温度的隐隐透露出痛苦的眼睛的主人真的是王耀吗，真的是不久前还在宴会在主动问候他的那个王耀吗？

“不是。”

“那也请你出去，后台闲杂人等不能进入。”

“你知道了？”  
阿尔并没有移动脚步的意思，但是不时有人走动，他的问话也十分的克制，他想高傲如王耀，定不会想让人知道他被欺骗。

“你从一开始就知道我不知道？”

“你是个高傲的人，知道了定然不会和他在一起，我又见他没有戴着结婚戒指。”  
阿尔低声说着，他说话的时候静静地注视着王耀的脸，但是耀的神情始终是冰冷的。

“看着我被玩弄于股掌之间很有意思吧，觉得我很蠢对不对，竟然会去相信一个洋大人会有真情实意。”  
他自嘲地笑了，又垂下眼帘低声说：“您走吧，这事本来也与您无关。”

阿尔弗雷德离开了，他想现在说什么都是多余的，这件事对于王耀的打击是巨大的，他能看出来王耀是真的喜欢亚瑟.柯克兰，若是单纯的金钱交易定不会谁怨恨谁，但是他付出的是真心。  
一月之后，在阳光明媚春暖花开的季节，王耀退隐的消息在上海滩掀起小小的波澜，小报记者浓墨重彩地叙述着他和柯克兰的惊世骇俗的关系，被金钱腐蚀的名角，堕落的灵魂，违背人常伦理的肉/体关系，那些不堪的言语一夜间就加在他的身上，将他描述的肮脏低贱。  
那些言语刺痛阿尔的眼睛，他知道王耀不是报上写的那样，可是谁在乎真假，所有人都在嘲笑他唾弃他。  
阿尔弗雷德再次去拜访表兄，想问他为何再次回到亚瑟的身边，王耀的确在柯克兰的府邸里。

“他最近身体不好，我想让他安心休息一段时间。”  
亚瑟说完着就有意无意地打发他离开，并不愿意让他见到王耀。

“我就是听说耀身体不适才过来探望，表哥你总不能把他私藏着不让旁人看上一眼吧。”  
阿尔说着，他不明白王耀为什么会回到亚瑟的身边，虽然他们并不熟悉，但是就算数面之缘他也能肯定王耀决不会甘愿放弃舞台成为笼中之鸟，以往还有亚瑟制造的所谓的爱情迷阵，现在一切都破碎了，他为何选择回到亚瑟的身边。

“耀？叫的真亲密，何时你们的关系变得如此亲密？我去年夏天我回英国的时候？”

“我们是朋友。”  
阿尔弗雷德对于表兄愠怒的言语感到不快，但也不希望亚瑟误会什么。

 

“先生说感谢您关心，但是他身体不舒服不能见您，等过段时间会去拜访您。”  
这时通报的女仆从楼上下来转达了王耀的话，阿尔心里感到一阵失落，他没有想到王耀会拒绝见他。

“现在你应该满足了，不是我拦着，是耀不想见你。”

亚瑟一脸神气地说，就像一个玩游戏胜利的小孩子，他高兴个什么劲儿，阿尔在心里嘀咕着，却也不愿再逗留，他原本就是为了见王耀而来，既然他不愿意见面也就没有留下来的必要。  
琼斯上/校在离开时从花园中回望看见二楼卧室的灯亮着，他的余光中窗前有个人影一晃而过，但是回过头时什么也没有看见。  
这次拜访之后阿尔不在去思考关于王耀的事，或许就像报纸上讲的那样，他已经被金钱诱惑再次回到亚瑟的身边。  
见面能说什么，他想自己的举动也有可笑之处，他与王耀算不上是朋友，他和亚瑟也算不上兄弟，他不过是个局外人而已，而自己竟然失去了局外人应有的立场，妄图进入他们的感情世界。  
时间流逝，转眼又到五月，天气变得炎热，每一天阳光都是那么的刺眼，在五月初他收到母亲的信件，信中满满的是母亲对他的思念关怀，只是在结束时说回英国，柯克兰家族迎来一位新的男性成员，大家为此十分的欣喜。  
那孩子是亚瑟的，他结婚已经两年多，这也是理所当然的事，但是放下信件之后阿尔想到王耀。

第二天正好是假日，他午后再次去拜访表兄，总是应该说一些祝贺的话，琼斯上/校这样想。  
亚瑟不在，他已经回英国，从管家口中得知后他原本想要回去，又不自觉地问王耀是否在家，在通报之后阿尔被领到二楼。

“先生就在里面，您请进。”

女仆说完就离开了，留下阿尔一个人面对虚掩的房门，他不禁紧张地咽下一口唾沫，但是在那时他还对门后的状况一无所知。  
他推开门时一股烟味呛鼻迎面而来，阿尔弗雷德的神经瞬间绷紧，他感到震惊感到愤怒，王耀为什么会回到亚瑟的身边，这真像柯克兰家会做的事，为了得到不择一切手段，那怕是毁灭。

王耀的样子变得苍白，他已经失去舞台上的光彩甚至是生命的活力，在烟雾之中的他苍白纤瘦，半掩着眼帘，浑浊不清的眼神。  
他坐起身来随意地拢起散乱的黑发，嘴角勾起一丝恍惚的笑容，转瞬间又消失无踪。

“你知道那是什么吗？”  
阿尔听见自己干哑的嗓音，那仿佛不是他的声音。

“让我忘记一切烦恼的好东西。”  
他回答，他的声音也不再是以往的清亮悦耳，嗓音沙哑。

阿尔弗雷德握紧拳头，他不知道心里的愤怒从何而来，他觉得心头梗塞的难受，他只能拉开窗帘打开窗户，让阳光驱散这一屋的阴霾。  
新鲜的空气不断地涌入房间里，烟味渐渐的消散，他终于觉得好受一些。  
王耀坐在镜子前若无其事地摆弄着手中红色的小盒子，时而抬眼看看镜子里的自己，但是每一次他都很快地移开视线。

“戒掉吧，那东西会毁了你。”  
在确定内心已经平静下来的时候琼斯上/校开口说：“如果你需要什么，我会倾尽全力帮助你。”

他心不在焉地问:“包括与你亲爱的表兄为敌吗？”

 

“是，如果他阻拦的话。”

阿尔确定地说，这时王耀抬起头来，那双黑眼睛静静地注视着一脸严肃的上/校，他笑了，满是嘲讽的笑意，轻声问：“你为什么要帮我？”

“我们算是朋友。”

“算吗？”  
他反问，打开了手中的盒子，里面是艳丽的胭脂，他用指尖轻轻地捻起些许涂抹在苍白的唇/瓣上，但是他的皮肤苍白无色，胭脂的红色被衬的刺目。  
他抬眼看着镜子又垂下眼帘，舌尖舔/舐/唇/瓣，将那抹红色吞咽入口。  
“甜的，用花和蜂蜜做的，我很喜欢它的颜色，红的艳丽夺目，多精神。”  
王耀将手中的胭脂盒子放下，对身旁的上/校先生微微一笑问:“你喜欢我吗？你是喜欢的吧，就像亚瑟一样的喜欢我。”

“我并没有那样的心思。”

“真的。”  
王耀的面孔凑近，眼中带着一丝戏谑的笑意注视着阿尔弗雷德，他的声音充满魅/惑地说：“亚瑟不在家，想不想和我上床。”  
他的纤细的手臂轻轻地缠绕着阿尔的肩膀，如果要拒绝的话他能轻易地推开王耀，但是一阵热血上冲，他的脑海里昏昏沉沉的，就算之前他曾经想过要拥抱这美丽的躯体，但那只是单纯的想想而已，现在王耀就依偎在怀抱里，他的唇近在咫尺，他柔软的身体紧紧地贴上来，只要自己一用力就能揉进怀中。  
王耀忽然有些神经质地笑起来，转身离开阿尔的怀抱，就在转身的时阿尔紧紧地抱住他。

“改变主意了。”

“你在诱惑我。”

 

三  
四年前

和亚瑟相识已经近一年的时间，王耀渐渐习惯了亚瑟的存在，他总是每日都会去看戏，坐在台下直至散场事和王耀一起回家，从大世界到王耀住的小胡同能走一个小时，但是偶尔柯克兰先生还会嫌路程太短。  
那年七月末酷暑长夜，散场的时候天空中黑云滚滚，王耀走出大世界时正要叫黄包车时风尘仆仆的亚瑟出现在他眼前。

“回来了。”  
王耀露出欣喜的笑容。

“回来了。”  
亚瑟轻声回答，一脸温柔地说:“刚刚下船就过来了，想看看你。”

王耀低下头，他感到脸颊一阵燥热，心跳凌乱。

“我送你回去，好像要下大雨，我们得快些。”  
亚瑟说着先迈开脚步，王耀跟了上来，他想问亚瑟一些关于这次回国的事，但是脑子里乱的很就作罢了。  
王耀想这样的自己是不是很丢脸，一个成年男人却像个怀春少女。不过是两月未见就开始思念，到底是什么时候暗生情愫？

亚瑟放慢脚步与他并肩，王耀低着头目光流连在脚尖。

“最近好吗？我不在的时候有没有人打扰你？”

“你一走我这里就彻底的安静了，背戏文晨练时再也没被人打断过。。”

“看来我真是个讨厌的家伙，妨碍你练功了。”  
亚瑟幽怨地回答，他们走过熟悉的街道穿进灰暗的小巷，这时一道闪电将一切都照亮，随之惊雷滚滚。  
王耀害怕打雷，又在室外，不禁反射性地靠近身边的亚瑟。

“都这么大的人还像个小孩子一样害怕打雷。”

“不能吗？”

“当然能。”

下一道闪电划破黑暗的天空，亚瑟顺势握住王耀的手说:“看来得用跑的了，不然会被淋湿。”

“嗯”王耀被他拉着穿过曲折的街巷，一路奔跑，但是在回到家时还是被暴雨浇透了。  
王耀原本和妹妹一起住在这里，只是从王晓梅开始上女子学校后他几乎成独居的状态，除去戏班的人偶尔就只有亚瑟会来。那座四合院还居住了三户人家，小门小户的到倒也是相处融洽，倒也不会感到冷清。

“王先生回来啦，柯克兰先生也来了。”  
在进入院子的时候邻居亲热的招呼着，王耀问候晚上好，带着亚瑟走进自己屋子。

“我去烧热水，你洗个热水澡，不然会生病的。”  
亚瑟挽起袖子就去生火烧水，来过几次之后他对王耀的居所熟门熟路。

“我可以自己去。”

“你先休息，唱了一晚上一定累了。”

这一年来亚瑟对他可说是无微不至，虽是以朋友的名义，但是王耀知道亚瑟不仅仅是朋友心态，只是他不愿去深究亚瑟对他的感情，那样明确肯定连朋友都做不成，王耀并不想失去他。

 

“今晚可以留宿吗？”  
在洗澡换好干净的衣服后亚瑟走进王耀的卧室问，这时王耀正穿着一件洁白的棉麻里衣，随意地披散一头墨色的长发坐在镜子前整理凌乱的油彩。

“可以，晓梅的房间空着。”

“你在做什么？”

“前几日我让阿林买了一些油彩回来，有些多收一下。”

亚瑟走到他身后，那些东西他并不陌生，这时他发现其中还有一个精致的锦盒。  
“这是什么？”

“胭脂。”

“胭脂？”  
亚瑟把弄着手中精巧的盒子，打开时溢出花香味，里面的胭脂红的艳丽夺目。

“嗯，胭脂，女孩子用来打扮自己的，偶尔气色不好也能提提神，这还是晓梅送我的。”  
王耀嘀咕道，他又不是爱美的女孩子用胭脂做什么。

“怎么用？”

王耀见亚瑟对这小东西产生浓厚的兴趣不禁也笑话他，那是女儿家的东西大男人瞎研究什么，但是在亚瑟再三的请求之下他用指尖蘸起一些胭脂涂抹在洁白的额头上孩子气地笑问:“就是这样，好看吗？”

“嗯，好看。”  
亚瑟痴迷地望着，他的手指再次蘸起一些涂抹，直到王耀的额头上出现一朵梅花。

“梅花妆？”  
王耀照着镜子惊讶地说，他想亚瑟应该是无意为之。

“小时候祖父的书房里有幅古画，画里的少女眉间就是就有一朵红梅，我看了好久，又艳丽又神秘，像是仙子，我说我要找到她，哥哥们都笑话我。”

王耀听着也噗嗤地笑了，但是亚瑟说的一脸认真。

“不过还差一点。”  
指腹轻轻擦过王耀的唇角，将那抹艳丽沾染在柔软的唇瓣上，他现在的模样就像画中的少女，带着一种神秘的美丽，纤纤细骨，面容精致，清灵飘逸，但是在眉心的那朵红花点缀而妖冶华美。  
他痴迷地注视着这时的耀，一年前那惊鸿一瞥他就知道他找到了，找到那个画中的人。  
窗外雷雨不知何时早已停息，偶尔传来几声虫鸣，屋内的灯光昏黄，映衬出暧昧的气氛。  
王耀被这气氛折腾的浑身不自在，他别开脸低声说：“你应该回去了，已经很晚。”

“不是刚刚答应我留宿的请求吗？”  
亚瑟忽然握住他的手认真地问:“耀，不行吗？”

王耀发出一声惊叹，面红耳赤，他的性子向来含蓄，也是个守旧的人，他对亚瑟的直白不知所措。亚瑟，一个英国人，同为男性，他也曾读过龙阳之癖。

“我以为你明白我的心思。”

“我们是朋友。”

“那是你单方面的决断吧，我从未把你当做单纯的友人，耀，我喜欢你。”  
亚瑟一脸认真地说，他知道时间到了，他接近王耀，在他的身边精心地铺设丝线如今编织成网。  
亚瑟了解他，他不会为金钱出卖自己，但是他会因为爱情陷落，心甘情愿地奉上自己的所有，王耀在感情上纯真的像个孩子，只要稍微花点心思用些手段就能将他擒获。  
“耀，你也喜欢我对不对，你从来没有让谁像我一样靠近你。”

“我不知道。”  
王耀犹豫地说着，他的确不知道该怎么做，他不讨厌亚瑟，甚至早已在心中暗生情愫。

“那我们试试。”

“试什么？”

“试着接受我。”  
亚瑟一脸认真地说，耀并不清楚是因为自己天生不擅拒绝，还是因为对亚瑟的感情让他无法拒绝，只是一切都发生了，在他来不及思考对错瞬间。  
亚瑟咬住他柔软的唇瓣，他感觉唇角一热，蹿起一丝酥麻的感觉。被咬过的下唇上留下一丝润湿的痕迹，唇上的胭脂被唾液润开了，亚瑟的舌尖再次舔舐过唇瓣，将胭脂卷入口中笑着说:“甜的，胭脂是甜的，耀也是甜的。”

王耀的脸胀红，他低下头避开亚瑟情色的目光，如果以往亚瑟还是彬彬有礼的绅士，那这一刻他是陌生的，王耀从他贴近的身体感受到炙热的欲念，就像一只猛兽一样张牙舞爪的想要将他缠绕住，分拆吞入腹中。  
耀感到不安，但是身上淡淡的茶香味安抚他的焦虑的情绪。  
亚瑟吹灭了灯芯，夜空中不知何时已是明月高悬，惨白的月光让房间里变得朦朦胧胧。

 

床帐被放下，在一个相对密闭的黑暗的空间里王耀羞耻感得到缓解。  
亚瑟迫不及待地褪下他身上的衣物，炙热的掌心在黑暗中摸索着他的身体曲线，从颈部到锁骨往下滑落，轻柔地爱抚。

“亚瑟等等，我还没有想好。”  
当他的手心抚摸小腹下滑时王耀开始犹豫，长久以来他的认知中同性的关系都是丑陋罪恶的，但现在他置身其中。

“耀没关系的，你不要害怕，不要抵触我的存在。”  
亚瑟俯下身来他的耳边轻语，炙热的呼吸扑打在敏感的耳朵上让他不禁缩起肩膀。  
湿热柔软的舌尖滑过耳朵时耀的身体微微一颤，湿漉漉的吻不断地下滑，吸吮脖颈是故意发出的声响让王耀感到羞耻兴奋。他渐渐地放弃了抵抗，双手怯懦地搭在亚瑟的肩膀上。

“亚瑟，你爱我吗？”

“当然，从第一眼开始。”  
亚瑟低声说道:“因为喜欢你才会渴求。”

黑暗中那双眼睛正寻找着恋人的脸庞，他的手指颤颤巍巍地向上抚摸，耳朵，脸颊，唇角，被顽皮地含住手指吸吮，他的唇舌牙齿，王耀缓缓地垂下眼帘，心脏不规律地跳动，脑海里黏黏糊糊的无法思考，放纵肉体被欲望引导。  
紧贴在一起的身体是炙热的，当他的身体被炙热的肉块侵入时他痛感夹带着一丝满足，王耀低哑地喘息。

“痛吗？”  
情人的手指温柔地挑开他额角的汗湿的散发，亲吻他的眉心鼻尖。

“不是很痛。”  
王耀羞涩地回答。

“那我动了。”  
像是在征求他的意见，王耀只能轻轻地嗯了一声，紧接着亚瑟就急切地耸动腰身，将炙热的肉块抽出插入，反复摩擦着柔软湿润肠壁。  
王耀咬住下唇禁止发出任何羞耻的声音，颤抖的双手抓住身下的床单，用力揪紧。  
亚瑟掐紧他的腰身，身下动作越来越快，在昏暗安静的房间里交合发出的声音分外的响亮，肠壁被摩擦发出粘稠的水声，还有肉丘被拍打的啪啪啪声，亚瑟的呼吸沉重，偶尔夹杂着低沉的喘息，这声音远比催情药更加猛烈地刺激耀的神经，引诱他一起沉溺欲海。  
“耀，舒服吗？”  
亚瑟再次轻声地问，但是王耀拒绝回答这个羞耻的问题，他的唇瓣被舔舐过，舌尖不断地逗留在他紧闭的唇舌间，直到王耀张开嘴。  
他的舌尖进出的节奏和下身律动的节奏重合，舔舐口腔带来颤栗的快感，包容不下的唾液随着嘴角流出。  
所有的声音都太色情，令他羞耻，唇舌不断地吸吮着他唇边的滑落的唾液，轻咬住他的下巴，牙齿啃咬的地方窜动着酸麻感。  
“唔”他低声呻吟，双臂缠绕上亚瑟的肩膀。

炙热的顶端撞击到体内柔软的一点时王耀被激的浑身一颤，无法克制住发出一声呻吟。

“这里很舒服对不对。”  
亚瑟一边说着一边用炙热的顶端按压着那一点，每一次都精准地撞击。

“啊嗯”他在猛烈的刺激下发出压抑的呻吟，身体紧紧地贴近亚瑟，紧密的想要就此融为一体。

 

 

王耀从过去的梦境中惊醒时对上了那双绿眼睛，亚瑟回来了，比想象中的快，在三天前从阿尔那里得到消息时他本以为亚瑟不会在约定的时间回来。  
这时他身上的味道已经占满耀整个感官世界。

“回来了。”

“我说过不会耽误太久。”  
亚瑟亲吻他的额头低声说:“我一直想着你，害怕你会离开。”

“我现在能离开你吗？”  
王耀露出自嘲的笑容，亚瑟现在的样子和当初没有不同，亚瑟一直都是如此温柔深情地注视，改变的是他，从一个幸福的傻子变成一个痛苦的知情者。

“不知道。我知道你想离开，我也明白那东西无法彻底地把你拴在我的身边。”  
亚瑟的双手急切地抚摸他的躯体，微凉的手心滑过温暖柔软的躯体，他忽然注视着王耀冷漠的眼睛问:“耀，你想我了吗？”

但是王耀已经不愿再回答这个问题，更不会对亚瑟说喜欢，他只会在情欲中露出一点情绪，其它的时候他的眼里冷冰冰的没有感情，没有恨没有爱，那种漠视让亚瑟无法接受，他疯狂地想要在王耀的生命中留下痕迹，强烈的爱恨。

“耀，我爱你！”

“可是我已经不爱你了，亚瑟·柯克兰先生。”

 

 

四

 

“可是我已经不爱你了，亚瑟.柯克兰先生。”

王耀看着亚瑟一脸淡然地说着谎话，从知道真相的那一刻开始，王耀的自尊心就无法允许他继续去爱亚瑟，但是他还是无法割舍对亚瑟的感情，它仿佛早已渗透进了骨髓，这让他感到痛苦。  
王耀总是在想他在亚瑟的心中算什么，以往是泄欲的情人，如今是笼子里的金丝雀。在亚瑟的眼里他们之间从来就没有对等过，亚瑟从来没有将他当做一个对等的人来爱，还真是和那些玩弄舞女感情的洋大人一副德性。  
“我很傻是不是，一直被你欺骗，但是现在你休想在用甜言蜜语从我这里得到一点点爱，我们不过是利益往来，您就当是包养一个情人，我就当您是个恩主。”

“耀，你不能这样诋毁我们的爱情，我爱你。”

王耀冷笑着，他不想看见亚瑟深情的样子，也不想再听他那张满是谎言嘴里说出“我爱你”，他别过头闭上眼睛。但是亚瑟依旧不依不饶地重复着“我爱你”，数年间他重复了千万遍“我爱你”，有时温柔坚定有时幸福甜蜜，但是现在只剩下偏执疯狂，像个疯子一样。  
这让王耀既痛苦又厌恶，他将脸埋进柔软的被褥之中，不让一丝一毫的情绪泄露出来。

“耀。”  
亚瑟握住他的肩膀的双手用力地想要拉起他，但是慢慢的那双手开始轻柔的抚摸，拉开下绸衣的领口露出圆润白皙的肩膀，挑起他的黑发亲吻他的耳朵，在他耳边低哑地唤着他的他的名字。  
王耀的肩膀微微颤动，亚瑟的双臂紧紧地环绕着他纤瘦的身体，他最近瘦了很多。  
王耀拧不过他的力气，被压制住身体他的唇压上来，舌尖霸道地探入口腔中舔舐。  
耀完全放弃了抵抗，他松开手放软了身体，任由亚瑟在他身上肆虐，像一具尸体一样。

“耀，回应我啊！”

王耀沉默地注视着亚瑟开始扭曲的面容，亚瑟对他无声的抵抗感到愤怒，他咬住柔软的唇瓣，直到尝到血的味道才放开。他粗暴扯开耀身上的衣服，单薄的绸衣滑落，雪白的躯体呈现在亚瑟的眼前。  
雪白的肉体上满是欢爱的痕迹，那些痕迹是新的，愤怒嫉妒让他扭曲，如果让他知道是谁动了他的所有物，他会毫不犹豫地朝他的脑袋开枪，亚瑟咬牙切齿地问:“谁？”

“你猜。”  
王耀笑着说慵懒地伸展着躯体，亚瑟的表情真有趣，有趣的让他觉得难过。亚瑟愤怒地瞪着眼睛，额头青筋暴起，一把捏住王耀的下巴逼迫他对视自己的怒火。  
可是王耀还在笑，像个顽皮的孩子恶作剧得逞之后开心的笑容。

“你背叛我，你竟敢背叛我！”  
亚瑟抓狂地大叫，他手上的力道快要捏碎王耀的下巴。

“背叛，我是你的所有物吗？我是自由的，我可以和任何人做爱，你无权干涉。”  
他继续说着激怒亚瑟的话，直到亚瑟的双手用力地卡住纤细的脖子，让他无法呼吸无法发出一点声音，但是王耀还是在笑，他的眼角眉梢都盈满笑意。  
王耀丝毫没有觉得痛苦，他甚至感到欢喜，就这样死掉就好，这是或许是最好的结局。  
胸口想要炸开一样，意识慢慢地从身体脱离，王耀在这时想到了妹妹，但是他已经为晓梅准备好一切，他不需要再担心，虽然他的死会带来痛苦，但是总比守着一个残缺不全的兄长要温柔。  
就在他觉得死神已经向他张开双臂的时候亚瑟忽然放开了，他本能地呼吸，新鲜的空气再次涌入肺部，他难过地咳嗽几声，意识慢慢地恢复过来。

“你想死，你休想用死亡来逃离我。”  
亚瑟冰冷地说着，他看着王耀的脸，那张脸让他痴迷令他沉沦，他爱他，爱他眼角眉梢的一丝浅笑，爱他发出的每一个声音，沉迷他的体温他的气息，那是一种让他自己都感到害怕的痴迷，但是他无法克制自己。  
但是现在属于他的耀身上满是另一个男人留下的痕迹，他无法原谅。  
那种愤怒最终化作暴力欲望，他抓住王耀的脚踝将他纤瘦的身体拖近身体，炙热的欲望再次侵入他的身体。  
王耀咬牙忍住撕裂的痛楚，眼眶一热模糊了视线。

 

 

“今天休假不出去玩吗？”  
同僚已经穿戴整齐，准备开始愉快的假日，他吹着口哨走到大厅，却见阿尔弗雷德依旧愁眉不展，不禁玩笑道:“你这样子，是害了相思病吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摆摆手谎称身体不适，这时偌大的客厅里只剩下他一个人，外面阳光明媚，是个令人舒心的好天气，但是他依旧被莫名发愁绪所扰。他的眼前又浮现出王耀的样子，唇角的胭脂红艳的像血一样，在苍白病态的皮肤上显得十分刺眼。  
他在笑，眼角眉梢，那丝蛊惑的媚笑让他毫无招架之力。  
阿尔不明白王耀为什么会和他做，是因为寂寞还是对亚瑟的报复，但那决不会是爱，也不是情人之间的亲密，最终只是一场荒唐的性爱，他和表兄那美艳的情人之间。  
王耀的目的那么明确，最大限度地刺激他欲望。  
他的纤长的手指灵活地解开衬衫扣子，那熟络的动作好像他做了无数次，无数次这样解开亚瑟的衣扣，想到这里阿尔就心生嫉妒。

他的手指滑过阿尔小麦色的皮肤，从坚硬紧实的胸肌到腹肌，柔软的指腹在长裤的边缘徘徊，隔着单薄的布料揉捏。  
他跪坐在阿尔的身前，将炙热的器官释放出来，那里已经精神地勃起，他伸出舌尖舔舐过顶端的液体，吞咽，用温暖的口腔包裹住勃起的性器。  
他的一切举动像是个老练的应召女郎，将男性的欲望玩弄于股掌之间。

“不许动。”  
他的脸上带着一丝柔媚笑，琼斯上校觉得他笑起来真好看，不同于以往含蓄淡雅的微笑，笑的魅惑而又热情。  
他像高高在上的女王，跨坐在他身上，将勃发的欲望包含进身体，慢慢地沉下臀部，整根吞没，主动地摇摆腰身吞吐肉棒。  
阿尔的手抚摸着他大腿内侧的敏感的皮肤，平坦的小腹，他的身体带着一种魔力，让他不住地轻柔爱抚。  
吞吐欲望的速度变的越来越慢，他似乎有些乏了，阿尔弗雷德握住他的腰身向上挺动臀部。  
“唔”他发出一声声的呻吟，湿润的眼睛酡红的脸颊，身体被情欲浸透了的粉色。

 

一场激烈的性事，他表现的热烈奔放，像是换了一个人，但是当他从高潮的余韵中平静下来又变得冷漠。  
他从阿尔弗雷德的怀里挣脱出来，刚刚还热情似火的情人冷冷地下了逐客令，不愿与他同眠，甚至是吝啬一个温存的吻。

“你可以和我在一起，我带你离开这里。”

回答他的是漫长的沉默，王耀用外衣遮挡住他苍白的满是欢爱痕迹的身体，将散乱的长发束起，对阿尔弗雷德的提议充耳未闻。  
他的冷漠让阿尔觉得生气。  
“亚瑟已经有了孩子，他最终会回到妻子身边，你和他在一起只会受到更多的伤害。”  
他说着，看见刚刚还冷静的王耀身体微微的抖动，他一瞬间明白了。  
“你还爱着亚瑟对不对？”

“我没有义务回答你的问题。”  
王耀冷冷地说，他回过头对阿尔笑了笑，“刚刚我觉得很愉快，谢谢您上校先生。”

阿尔的脸颊瞬间胀红，仿佛他们之间就只是一场露水情缘，但又会是什么，他感到不甘心，他的自尊他的真心都在一瞬间被王耀狠狠的踩踏在脚下。  
那之后阿尔就未去拜访，他知道王耀不会再见他，但是现在阿尔还是有一股冲动，他想要去见王耀。  
他对自己说应该去向表兄表示祝贺，这是基本都礼貌，如果他还未归来就回来，决不会打扰王耀，他也不愿再次目睹王耀吞云吐雾让鸦片吞噬他的样子。

 

阳光是刺眼的，王耀动了动，他的身体像被巨轮碾压过，每一处都是刺痛感。他伸起手臂，上面全是青紫的痕迹，双腿之间干涸的精液隐秘处火辣辣的刺痛感。  
亚瑟还睡在身边，他安静满足的睡颜，在昨晚他满腔的怒火化作欲望全都发泄在肉体上。  
王耀也曾想过离开，离开这个冷酷无情的骗子，可是无数次他犹豫了，每当看见亚瑟他内心就开始松动，他甚至在心中为亚瑟寻找了千万个理由去谅解，婚姻是家族的利益，利用鸦片是因为不想失去他，王耀就这样自我催眠着。  
可是，在这个早晨，一切都到了尽头。  
床下那把精巧的匕首像是装饰品，但锋利的足以刺穿胸口，王耀不知道自己何时把它放在床下，但是那已经不重要了。  
他那样小心翼翼的拔出，起初双手还在颤抖，可是脑海里一个声音告诉他“刺下去一切都结束了，你带走了他，他属于你，在死亡的世界里彼此纠缠，没有谁能夺走”，那时他的嘴角勾勒起一丝幸福的笑意。

 

 

终

 

阿尔看着那一幕，王耀最终选择了结束这一切，他安静地躺在亚瑟的怀里，刺目的鲜红染色一切。

阿尔弗雷德就算得到耀的身体听他诉说过许多许多关于他和亚瑟的爱情故事，但是阿尔弗雷德一直都是听故事的人，而非故事里的人，虽然他想要进入这个故事，成为横刀夺爱的那一个。  
亚瑟对王耀的爱是偏执疯狂的，王耀对他却的爱却是单纯的，只是最后这份真挚的情感最终成为了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，他不愿意和别人一起分享，亦不相信亚瑟对他的迷恋会长久，总有一天亚瑟会离开，而他也在鸦/片的侵蚀下残破不堪。  
所以最终王耀选择结束这个故事，他不愿走出来，甚至不会让亚瑟有机会走出来，让为他制造这个幻梦的亚瑟一起溺死于梦中。

 

那天细雨纷纷，王耀的葬礼没有过多的人参加，甚至连戏班的人也多数没来，那是一场冷冷清清的葬礼，冷清也好，他也不喜欢热闹也不需要旁人的眼泪。

“哥哥为什么要杀死亚瑟，为什么要自杀，上次我回来他还好好的。”  
阿尔弗雷德陪着王晓梅站在墓前，她好像在问死去的人也好像在问身边的琼斯上/校。  
女孩抬头看着身边的上/校，她的眼睛又红又肿，泪水早已干涸，她失去了唯一的亲人，相依为命的哥哥。  
她想在琼斯上/校这里获得一个答案，但是美国人紧抿的唇角是不会发出声音的，就让这一切成为一个秘密。

就算到了最后王耀也没有让妹妹知道自己染上鸦片，也没有告诉妹妹亚瑟的真面目，那不单是不想让妹妹活在仇恨里，也是想要在某个人的记忆里保留着他和亚瑟之间的美好。

 

那一天阴雨绵绵，轻轻地打落在周围的泥土枝叶上，发出细微的声响。  
阿尔弗雷德一直陪王晓梅站在墓前，他们谁也没有动，他们默契地沉默，只想多陪一会儿开始一场无尽长眠的耀，向他做最后的告别，他们都爱着他。


End file.
